Computers, including rack-mount servers and blade servers, for example, typically employ backup power sources to maintain information stored in volatile storage in the event of power failure. In this way, data will not be lost as a result of an unexpected power outage. Such power sources include replaceable power sources, such as battery systems that can be inserted into and removed from the computer.